


Skizze

by Vanas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanas/pseuds/Vanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux hat ein Hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skizze

**Author's Note:**

> Harmloser Fluff. Viel Spaß damit^^

Technisches Zeichnen war ihm schon an der Akademie leicht von der Hand gegangen. Mehr als das, es hatte ihn _fasziniert_. Es entsprach seinem Denken, eine Idee in ihre Bestandteile zu zerlegen, in Zahlen und Daten, es erschien ihm verlockend, ein gewagtes Konzept in Grafik umzusetzen, die Möglichkeit, den verrücktesten Plan mühelos Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Wenigstens auf einem Bildschirm oder als Holomodell, fast schon greifbar, fast schon real. Noch die ersten Entwürfe für Starkiller Base hatte er aus diesem Blickwinkel betrachtet, mit den Augen des Hobbytechnikers: faszinierende Konzepte, die alles bisher Dagewesene übertrafen.

Es hatte Zweifel gegeben, ob General Hux der richtige Mann für diese Aufgabe war, die Konstruktion des größten Waffensystems, das das Universum je gesehen hatte. Nie laut ausgesprochen, freilich, aber Hux hatte sie in den Augen der Techniker gesehen. Berechtigte Zweifel, dachte er selbst, schließlich hatte er seinen Ruf der hervorragenden Ausbildung seiner Truppen zu verdanken, nicht seiner technischen Expertise. Und trotzdem überraschte er seine Neider, auf diesem Gebiet wie auf so manchen anderen: Er _verstand_ die Konstruktion der Basis, er sprach die Sprache der Techniker, die endlosen Codes und Standards und intergalaktischen Normen. Als der erste vollständige Entwurf für Starkiller Base präsentiert wurde, fertigte er seine eigene Zeichnung davon an.

Eine _wirkliche_ Zeichnung, Bleistift auf Papier.

Es war zwanzig Jahre her, dass Major Nassun auf der Akademie – nein, nicht auf der Akademie, auf dem _Schulschiff_ – einer Handvoll Kadetten das geometrische Zeichnen auf Papier demonstriert hatte. Eine Kunstform, hatte der Major gesagt und mit Zirkel und Winkelmesser hantiert, feine, präzise Linien gezaubert. Man hatte sich zu einem Kurs zusammengefunden, Extrapunkte für den Lebenslauf, darstellende Geometrie. Zeichnen mit Bleistift auf Papier, was die Aufgaben eben vorsahen, und hin und wieder freihändig, einfach so. Es war gar nicht so schwierig, die Gedanken aufs Papier zu bekommen, die Bilder, die man im eigenen Kopf entstehen ließ. Für den Anfang, ein Schiff im Orbit eines frei erfundenen Planeten. Und dann ein anderes Schiff, und viele kleine Raumjäger am Rand des Papiers, denn das teure Zeichenpapier war nur begrenzt vorhanden. Hux hatte damals den Gedanken gehabt, dass das Zeichnen mit dem Stift auf Papier irgendwie _flüssiger_ ging, irgendwie direkter, aber das merkte man nur, wenn man den Gedanken freien Lauf ließ, wenn man etwas ganz Überflüssiges zeichnete wie eben einen nicht existierenden Planeten oder ein noch nicht erfundenes Schiff. Einmal, fiel ihm jetzt ein, hatte er einen ganzen Bogen auf eine Klon-Armee verwendet, Reihe um Reihe von Truppen in weißen Plastoid-Rüstungen, eine Übung in Exaktheit und zugleich eine obsessive anatomische Studie. Aber nach dem Abschluss hatte er sich mit solchem Unfug nicht mehr abgegeben, es war Kinderei, und selbst als er Starkiller Base auf ein Blatt Papier kritzelte (die erste Version wurde unansehnlich, die zweite schon besser), selbst dabei fühlte er sich vage schuldig, seine Zeit auf diesen Unsinn zu verschwenden.

 

Als Hux an diesem Abend zu seinem Quartier zurückkam erwartete ihn der Haushaltsdroide schon an der Tür. Das aufgeregte Piepsen konnte nur eines bedeuten: eine Störung der abendlichen Routine.

"Wer?"

 Der Droide projizierte ein Bild des Wohnzimmers. Es war nicht so leer, wie es sein sollte. Der Droide piepste indigniert.

 "Schon gut, wir brauchen nichts. Wie lange ist er schon da?"

 Der Droide fiepte kläglich.

 "Zwei Stunden?"

Hux hängte seinen Mantel auf. Dachte daran, die Stiefel auszuziehen, aber das kostete nur Zeit – erst den ungebetenen Besucher loswerden, dann alles andere. Mit drei Schritten war er an der Wohnzimmertür, sein Quartier war luxuriös verglichen mit denen der Crew, aber tatsächlich waren es nur zwei kleine Zimmer, ein Wohnraum und ein Schlafraum. Das Wohnzimmer enthielt ein Sofa, einen Arbeitstisch, Regale, und heute Abend auch Kylo Ren.

Er war _selbst schuld_.

Er, General Hux, war selbst schuld an dieser Störung, weil er in einem Moment der Schwäche erlaubt hatte, oder jedenfalls nicht explizit _verboten_ hatte, dass der Mann ihn aufsuchte. Weil er ganz offensichtlich _nicht klar gemacht hatte_ , dass Besuche von Lord Ren nur in den allerseltensten Fällen willkommen waren und keinesfalls in Abwesenheit von Hux. Das Resultat seiner Versäumnis stand ihm klar vor Augen.

Vielmehr: Es _saß_. Nicht auf dem Sofa, übrigens. Der einzige Teil von Kylo Ren, der sich auf dem Sofa befand, war sein Helm, und Hux hatte den Eindruck dass der blecherne Visor ihn anstarrte, gehässig und seltsam beseelt. Der Rest von Kylo Ren befand sich auf dem Fußboden, _vor_ dem Sofa, die endlosen Beine lang ausgestreckt.

Hux blieb im Türrahmen stehen und hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an.

Kylo Ren schlief.

Es war tatsächlich so, Ren hatte den Kopf zurückgelehnt, an die Kante des Sofas, und schlief. Sein Umhang war über die Sofalehne drapiert, er selbst hatte sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen auf dem Boden niedergelassen, vielleicht, weil Hux einmal wütend erklärt hatte, dass Stiefel in seinem Wohnzimmer nichts zu suchen hätten, rein gar nichts, und schon gar nicht auf dem Sofa. Wenn dem so war, dachte Hux, handelte es sich immerhin um ein seltenes Beispiel von Rücksichtnahme. _Warum_ Kylo Ren dort saß war Hux ein Rätsel, und würde sich auch nicht so schnell klären, denn Hux hatte plötzlich einen Gedanken, der weit davon entfernt war, seinen Gast aufzuwecken.

_Ganz im Gegenteil_.

Er schlich hinaus, zog Rock und Stiefel aus und kam leise ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Nahm Stift und Zeichenblock vom Regal und setzte sich lautlos auf den Boden, Ren gegenüber, vorsichtig darauf bedacht, nicht zu rascheln, als er eine leere Seite aufschlug.

Zuerst zeichnete er Rens Maske, nur eine Skizze, ein paar Striche mit denen er das seltsame Ding bannte, das ihn vom Sofa aus anstarrte. Nicht der Mühe wert, ein zerbeulter Kübel, eine Fingerübung für Hux. Dann Rens Handschuhe, die auf dem Boden neben ihm lagen wie lederhäutige Reptilien.

Aber Ren selbst –

Hux sah ihn an. Dunkles Haar, das viel zu lang herunterhing, wellig, ungekämmt. Blasse Haut, von Muttermalen gesprenkelt. Schwarzblaue Schatten unter den Augen, Hux dachte: Er sieht müde aus, erschöpft, kein Wunder, dass er eingeschlafen ist.

Und dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er Kylo Ren noch nie so lange angesehen hatte. Warum auch?

Um ehrlich zu sein, Kylo Ren war hübsch. Nicht auf durchschnittliche Art, alles an ihm war ungewöhnlich, aber das Ergebnis war – das Ergebnis war – Hux riss sich zusammen. Das Ergebnis war jedenfalls schwer zu zeichnen. Hux konzentrierte sich auf Rens geschlossene Lider, auf dunkle Wimpern auf blasser Haut. Der friedliche Gesichtsausdruck war ganz untypisch für Kylo Ren, man konnte beinahe vergessen, mit wem man es zu tun hatte. Als ob man nicht Lord Ren zeichnete, Meister der Ritter von Ren, sondern einen Fremden. _Einen beliebigen, hübschen Fremden_.

Was Ren von ihm wollte? Sollte er ihn nicht wecken? Aber schließlich hätte Ren ja seinen Kommunikator verwenden können, wenn es um einen Notfall ging, es hatte bestimmt keine Eile. Hux konzentrierte sich auf sein Bild, Nase und Wangenknochen gelangen ihm gut, aber dann (er war aus der Übung), dann zitterte seine Hand als er Rens Lippen skizzierte, es war wirklich nicht einfach, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, Kylo Ren ins Gesicht zu sehen und mit ruhiger Hand seine Lippen zu zeichnen. _Seine Lippen, und die dunkle Strähne die ihm ins Gesicht fiel und deren Spitze in Rens Mundwinkel hängenblieb wie eine verschämte Zärtlichkeit_.

Er hatte sich das Blatt schlecht eingeteilt. Rens Gesicht nahm zu viel Platz ein, Hux kritzelte den Umriss des Sofas in den Hintergrund und fragte sich, ob er noch Zeit für Rens Oberkörper hatte. Einen kurzen verwegenen Moment dachte er daran, Ren mit nackter Brust zu zeichnen, er müsste improvisieren dabei, aber er würde sich die komplizierten Falten der gewachsten Rüstung ersparen und darüber die grobe Struktur der wollenen Kutte. Textilien, dachte Hux, sind nicht meine Stärke. Der Gedanke amüsierte ihn, zuviele Sturmtruppler gezeichnet, zuviel Plastoid, zuwenige Frauen.

Es klappte trotzdem.

Er kam bis zu Rens breitem Gürtel, und weil er sich noch immer nicht sattgesehen hatte an Rens weißer Haut zeichnete er noch eine blasse Hand, die auf dem Heft eines Lichtschwerts ruhte, wobei er das Schwert aus dem Gedächtnis ergänzte, er konnte es an Ren nicht sehen.

Nur rechtzeitig fertig werden. Hastig schraffierte er den Rest des Blattes grau, nebelig, undefinierbar, aber immerhin ein Abschluss.

Fertig.

Nicht so schlecht. _Gar nicht so schlecht._

Er fuhr zusammen, als er Ren's Stimme hörte.

"Darf ich mal sehen?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Komm plaudern auf tumblr: [vanasartis](http://vanasartis.tumblr.com).


End file.
